I'm underwater
by prisma91
Summary: A short semi-songfic about Darien and Serena's break up during the R season


Serena left her house to meet Darien at his apartment.  
  
Crossing the street to get to his apartment complex, Serena got a bad feeling.  
  
As she got to his door she could hear mumbling and what sounded like moaning.  
  
Knocking on the door it slightly pushed open.  
  
Stepping inside, the place was dark she turned on the lights.  
  
There she saw it!  
  
Darien was kissing another girl!  
  
He had one hand on her chest.  
  
And his shirt was open.  
  
As was hers!!  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Serena looked at Darien, what she saw will forever remain burned in her soul.  
  
Shock, Guilt, Fear.  
  
Darien looked at Serena, what he saw will torture him for eternity.  
  
Pain, Confusion, Betrayal.  
  
Without taking another look, Serena ran out of Darien's apartment as fast as she could.  
  
She ran down the steps and out of the complex, she ran.  
  
Serena kept running she didn't know where she was going.  
  
All she knew was that there was something or rather someone she had to get away from.  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could, but no matter how fast she ran,  
  
She couldn't run fast enough.  
  
Darien realizing what happened, rushed out to follow Serena.  
  
All was meant to be a ploy to get Serena to leave him alone,  
  
Alone until he could figure out the meaning of that torturous dream he has every night.  
  
The dreams of Serena dying…blood everywhere …and her painful scream!  
  
Darien only invited Veronica to his apartment because he knew Serena would come.  
  
And he knew that Veronica liked him, but he didn't think it was such a bad idea.  
  
But something went wrong!  
  
Veronica misunderstood his intentions and took it upon herself to make the move.  
  
She kissed him, removed her shirt, then his.  
  
He tried to push her away, that's when Serena walked in.  
  
The pain in her eyes was enough to make him understand that she means everything.  
  
He had to make her understand, if only he could find her!  
  
Then he found her; she was standing on the ledge of a bridge over the sea.  
  
"Serena…"  
  
Serena could only look at Darien, her mind a flurry of confusing thoughts, questions.  
  
Then she looked into his eyes again, then remembered the way he looked at her earlier.  
  
"Serena please…"  
  
'Something fearless in your eyes…'  
  
Darien took a step towards her.  
  
'…Something careless about your smile…'  
  
"Serena…"  
  
'…Shed your armor, spin your way…'  
  
"Sere.."  
  
'…Hypnotize me with the longest stare…'  
  
Darien reached out for her  
  
'…The passion folds together and around, what we're looking for…'  
  
Serena looks up at the moon  
  
'…Fingertips touch gently on my skin,…'  
  
She opens her arms wide  
  
'…I feel the flight begin………………'  
  
She falls.  
  
"…NO Serena!" Darien cried out  
  
'…I'm underwater…'  
  
Darien jumps in after her  
  
'…I'm underwater, …………….'  
  
Serena loses consciousness.  
  
Darien could feel Serena loose consciousness  
  
He grabbed her by the sleeve of her blouse and pulled her to the surface of the water.  
  
As soon as he made it to shore, ambulances were arriving.  
  
Veronica stood at the top of the bridge looking down.  
  
She knew she made a mistake, she turned around and left.  
  
The paramedics pulled Serena out of the water, and began CPR.  
  
It was three minutes before they could get Serena to start breathing again.  
  
Darien watched as the paramedics pumped the water out of her lungs.  
  
Refusing any medical help, Darien was forced to be strapped down and sedated.  
  
At the hospital, the girls were waiting for any information on both their princess and prince.  
  
Serena was alive and well, but emotionally distressed.  
  
Darien was alive and well, but guilty for putting his love through this nightmare.  
  
They were released the next day.  
  
Darien told the police and the hospital that Serena was pushed over by a stranger.  
  
They commended him, he regretted it.  
  
Serena would no longer speak to Darien she refused to see him.  
  
Darien would persistently try to talk to Serena, but she would always turn and walk away.  
  
Finally out of desperation, he went to her house  
  
He did something completely unlike himself.  
  
He had asked Kenji and Ikuku for Serena's hand in marriage.  
  
Shocked at this, they immediately said no.  
  
Then he showed them, he would show the world if it meant getting Serena back.  
  
He transformed.  
  
They were stunned, then he told them who he was, past , present and future.  
  
He also told them who Serena was in all three.  
  
They agreed.  
  
After some convincing and one large diamond ring, Serena agreed.  
  
They defeated the dark moon kingdom, and insured their future.  
  
One year later, they were married.  
  
Two years later Rini was born.  
  
Another year later Serena came to the throne.  
  
Crystal Tokyo emerged.  
  
Somewhere in the large peaceful city, lives a girl with the knowledge of what really happened that night on the bridge. She knows who the King and Queen really are, and she knows why they always have a hidden sadness in their eyes. She knows why because she is the one who caused it to be, her name is Veronica. 


End file.
